vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Outsider (Dishonored)
Summary The Outsider is the embodiment of the Void and the source of all magic in the universe. He is said to be part-devil, part-angel, neither good nor evil, and remains neutral in regard to events that happen in the mortal world. Born a human outcast over 4,000 years before the events of Dishonored, a nameless orphan was unwillingly subjected to a ritual by an occult group in which he was merged with the Void, becoming a being of insatiable curiosity about what people do when given power over others. As a godlike entity who represents the current time period, the Outsider appears to people he finds interesting and can make contact with them both through dreams and in the physical world at his shrines. However, the Outsider does not place conditions on those he gifts with supernatural abilities and does not factor hierarchy or effort into their selection. The Outsider is also described as having human emotion, but inhuman perception, making him almost alien. As a result of being powerless and abused as a boy, the Outsider is bitter about those with power acting abusively. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: The Outsider Origin: Dishonored Gender: Male Age: 4,852 Classification: Supernatural Being, Embodiment of the Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Flight, Magic, Dream Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Which includes Time Stop, Time Travel, and Time Slow), Spatial Manipulation, Abstract Existence, BFR, Non-Corporeal, Telekinesis, Fate Manipulation (Can link someone's fate to other objects or targets, causing them to suffer the same fate as them linking someone's fate to a fish and crushing it, killing them both), Air Manipulation, Possession, Summoning (Can summon Void Spirits to enthrall enemies), Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Precognition, Duplication, Mind Manipulation (Can see into the minds of everyone in the mortal world, and has done so for generations. Can enthrall his opponents), Can erase short-term memories, Matter Manipulation (At least Molecular level. Able to take apart and reassemble matter), Can turn his foes into ash, rats, or bloodflies, Able to create people from paintings and memories, Can transform into a shadow, Can create shadow duplicates of himself, Invisibility, Soul Manipulation, Can pull people into and trap them in the Void, Able to impose his will upon inanimate objects, Power Bestowal, Can create runes, Immunity to Possession and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: High Universe level (Embodies the Void, an alternate universe described as being infinite in size.) Speed: Infinite (Embodies a universe infinite in size that is completely devoid of time), likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: High Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal, can affect the entire Void and has some amount of influence across multiple parallel universes in the physical world Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient (Stated that he has seen glimpses of all of time and space, but he is not completely omniscient, Has knowledge that transcends time and creation) Weaknesses: The Twin-bladed Knife used to sacrifice him is imbued with powers from the Void, and is able to kill him. Others Notable Victories: Sun Wukong (Chinese Mythology) Sun Wukong's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Boosted Sun Wukong) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya's Profile (Both were High 3-A, and speed was equalized) Category:Dishonored Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dream Users Category:Time Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Orphans Category:Fate Users Category:Air Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Matter Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings